The present invention relates to an automatic golf practicing course.
The popularity of golf has increased rapidly in recent years, therefore, the demands on the golf practicing courses are more than ever. However, no matter what the equipment involved or how much the expense of a conventional practicing course, the major problem existing therein is the collection of the golf balls. After a certain period of time, workers with or without a cart must be sent to pick up the golf balls on the practicing course. It takes a great deal of money to employ the workers. Furthermore, it inhibits the practicing of the practicer while the workers are picking up the balls.
Therefore, a most urgent need in this field is to provide an automatic practicing course for eliminating the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages.